


The Spirit Merman

by shadowknight55



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowknight55/pseuds/shadowknight55
Summary: When 3 mages try and make a potion to get out of the circle they needed a volunteer to receive the potion, and to test it. They decide on Cole, and now Cole has turned into a Merman. With the help of his friend Rhys, and now a elf mage named Kirji will Cole remain a Merman forever? Or will the events help turn him into human again.
Relationships: Cole/Rhys (Dragon Age), Evangeline de Brassard/Rhys





	The Spirit Merman

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a fanfiction I got from a picture and Sims idea where I turned Cole into a Merman and Rhys and Evangeline were taking care of a Merman Cole. This is actually my first Dragon Age fanfiction so I'm excited to post this! Please comment what do you think of it please ^^

Cole was wandering around the circle through the shadows as always examining, watching, listening to idle gossip, and hearing the mages there talk. They couldn't see him, and none that did see him remember him. He was not dead, but he was forgotten by everyone. Cole really did thought he was cursed, and it haunted him every time he thought about it. It was a horrible thought, and Cole shut his eyes feeling the darkness creep into him, and making him feel like he was falling through the floor. 

“Please not right now” Cole whispered in his mind, as he grips his chest feeling his heart race like a horse. 

Walking around the shadows he saw 3 mages all hurdled in a corner, and whispering to each other. There was an elf that Cole has never seen before, then there were 2 humans that were looking down at him clearly older than him, and Cole could sense the elf was nervous. He has seen the 2 human mages around the circle going to classes, and bullying the others. He only watched from the shadows he didn't know their name, but he recognized their hair. Were they going to bully this one-two? The elf mage had shaggy brown hair, thin, and skinny with brown eyes. The older looking mage had orange straw curly hair and piercing green eyes. He looked very fit, and more so than the other mage friend that was with him. The last mage had black hair, blue eyes, and was a bit smaller sized than his other human mage.

“Is it almost ready knife ear?” The orange straw hair snapped at the elf as he looks down at him. 

Cole didn't know what “knife ear.” meant, but he was thinking it was not nice to say this to an elf by any means, and he heard him say it to other elves. 

“Almost we just need to try it out now-” The elf paused as he looks up at the two, and then looks around before continuing with almost a whisper of a voice. “But we need a test subject.” 

“Well don't look at me I'm not being your little pet.” Orange hair stated crossing his arms and looking at the other human mage that was beside him looking for approval from the other one. 

“We need someone to test it though-” The black hair mage sighing for a moment as he placed a hand on his hip. 

“Then fine! We will just have to get someone!” Scuffing at the two orange hair then looks at both of them “If we can't get a willing participant we will kidnap someone!” 

“Kidnap?” Wide-eyed the elf shakes his head as he looks at the orange hair nervously. “L-look I don't think we need to kidnap anyone!” He was clearly panicking a little bit. “I bet we will find a willing particpaiant!” 

“He does have a point I don't think we need to get that far into kidnapping anyone in order to do this we should avoid it, and we don't want to get caught.” The black hair agreed with the elf nodding his head. 

“Alright fine! But if you don't have a willing participant by tonight I will kidnap someone got it?” Huffing the orange hair left the two, and walked down the hall. 

Both of them sat in silence for a moment, as the elf sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. He was lost in thought as he looks at the black hair mage who left with the orange hair one, and now he was alone. With Cole looking at the elf mage, but he couldn't see him. He felt bad for the elf mage, and deep down he wanted to say something. Something kind to the poor elf and he could tell the elf was nervous, and anxious about finding someone. What was this experiment, and why was it so important to find someone? There were so many questions that were left unanswered in his mind, and no one to ask. He could ask the elf, but what was the point of that? If anything he could get hurt because he was spying on them, or something like that. It wasn't something Cole wanted, and he did want to avoid anyone telling on him. Though what was the point anyone who saw Cole forget about him after a couple of minutes, and it wouldn't be any good. The elf looked at Cole, but looked through him before leaving, and leaving Cole alone. Cole bites his lip and kneeled down against the wall. 

“What am I going to do? I can't tell anyone, and I don't want to get in trouble-” Cole paused for a moment lost in thought, as he then looks around. “There is no one that I can go to, and I don't have any proof. Even if I wanted to tell probably no one will remember me even saying anything about the subject it would be a lost cause.” Putting his head down on his knees his head was spinning, and he felt himself lost. 

What Cole didn't see is that an elf was actually watching him, and seeing him behind the corner of the spot that he left. Looking at Cole with a very upset look on his face, as he then leaves Cole, and walks down the corridor. 

“We were being watched, and listened.” The elf muttered to himself as he left, and held his staff. 

Cole sat there until his head lifted up to see a certain mage looming over him, he gasps and falls backward stunned. He looked like he was just struck with lightning. But a hand reached out and patted the young man's shoulder. Coming to his senses again he saw that the man was none other than Rhys, and Rhys knew that no one could see or remember Cole except himself. 

“It's only me Cole.” Rhys cooed to calm the poor man that was shaking a little bit over Rhys's appearance out of nowhere. “Why aren't you in our normal spot that we meet up at?” 

“Oh Rhys it's you, I was wondering the shadows again, and overheard some mages talking.” Cole simply put as he points to where they were standing “They were standing right here; two human mages, and one elf mage.” 

“What were they talking about? And you really shouldn't listen to others' conversation Cole it isn't polite.” Scolding Cole the older mage sighed, as he crossed his arms. 

“I didn't intrude they didn't see me, no one can see me, and yes I did listen to them.” Cole completely ignored the fact that Rhys scolded him for listening to the other conversation, as he looks up. “They were talking the three about an experiment.” Stating that Cole fiddled his fingers as he spoke. 

“An experiment?” Rhys stated back 

“Yes they stated they wanted to kidnap someone and use them as an experiment I don't know what kind, but the elf doesn't want to kidnap anyone. He is scared of the two.” Cole explained. 

“I see.” Saying that Rhys was thinking as they were silent for a moment before Rhys spoke up “I am just curious on what kind of experiment what did the three look like Cole?” 

“One was an elf I haven't seen him around the circle he has brown hair and brown eyes. There were two older mages humans one with orange hair and one with black hair.” Explaining that to Rhys, Cole got up and fiddled with his shirt. 

“Hmm you haven't seen the elf around the circle might be a transfer student or something like that that would be the only explanation.” He said shaking his head. “Or someone that might of snuck into the school.” Rhys said that he paused, and thought about it. 

Wouldn't be the first time someone snuck into the school, but that possibility would be pretty small sense this place was tighter than a hummingbird wing. So it might be that he was a transfer student either way Rhys was worried, and Cole could see it. As a Templar came over and looked at Rhys. 

“Talking to yourself mage? Do you always do that?” The Templar asked raising an eyebrow watching Rhys talk to no one. 

Of course, it did seem like he was just talking to himself towards Cole sense none of the templars, and no one can see him. So it did seem pretty silly just standing here and looking stupid. 

“Uhm yeah sorry I'm on my way to the library right now.” There was a hint there as Rhys nudged his head towards the way to the library. 

Cole was a bit confused about what this meant, but nodded his head, and went to the library where they always met. Rhys gave an apologetic smile and walks off to follow Cole. As they got to the library Cole already had a chessboard out, as this was his favorite game to play with Rhys. Rhys came forward, and then sat down on the floor and played with him. 

“So is there any other information that you can tell me?” Rhys asked once the pieces were set, and he made his first move which was a pawn. 

“No that is all I got I'm sorry.” Cole sadly responded moving a pawn forward.

“That is fine I just wish we had more information than that, but it seems that is all they are going to say unless I find them.” Saying that Rhys then captured Coles pawn. 

“Are you going to tell someone?” Hesitantly he looks up at Rhys and tilts his head as he moved another piece.

“I don't have that much information to go forward on, and I don't to be honest I don't think they would give a damn.” Saying that he then taps his foot, and moves another chess piece. “But they would be interested in the experiment, but again I don't have their names or anything. Plus the Lord Seeker that now runs this circle doesn't believe any mages but-” 

“No.” Cole interrupted Rhys moving another piece. “I already know what you were going to ask Rhys, I can't and you know why.” 

“I know no one can remember you, but we have to find more information or more something.” Saying that Rhys moved the Queen, and give off a sigh as he thinks for a moment. “I probably can try and hunt these mages down. According to your description, I think I might know who they are. Maybe I can get some information from them about it, or I might have to threaten to drag their asses to the Lord Seeker to tell him.” 

“Why would you threaten them, Rhys? Wouldn't that make things worst? You might get hurt. They bully the other mages, calling them names, and they think they have all the power. Even the elf was afraid, I don't want to see you get hurt.” Cole said with such a sad voice as he moved another piece. 

“I won't get hurt Cole bully's or not I do know how to defend myself and the practice of my magic is pretty well to get by.” A chuckle forms out of Rhys's mouth as he moved the knight. 

“You don't know that.” Blunt reaction from Cole, but Rhys used to it. 

“Either way I need your help to gather the information you said the elf has tonight to have someone volunteer before the other mage kidnaps someone?” Rhys asked. 

“Yes tonight they will have a decision, but it already has been decided they will kidnap someone tonight, and move them.” Saying that Cole captured Rhys Knight piece. 

“Not unless we stop them” Rhys said moving the Tower 

“How?” Cole then moves the Bishop 

“I don't know capture them? Scare them?” Moving another Pawn he chuckles as he looks at Cole. 

“Why would we do that?” He asked moving his Knight again. 

“What other choices do we have, you know both of us are in a situation that no one will believe us, nor will remember anything so it's up to us.” Saying that Rhys captured Coles Knight as he moves the Queen. “Checkmate.” 

Cole went silent, as he then looks up at Rhys, and Rhys looked up at Cole as their eyes locked. Rhys knew Cole was nervous about this, and he should be rightfully so. In this case, both of them could be in danger, and he didn't know if Cole could defend himself. 

“We will do it, Cole. Together.” Rhys aid nodding his head as he looks down at the chessboard. “For now let's just focus on getting more information alright?” He said smiling at Cole. 

“Yes,” Cole said with a tiny smile on his face, as he moved the King and crosses his arms. “Checkmate.” 

They played a couple more games until it was time for Rhys to go, Cole never did like seeing Rhys leave, and he begged Rhys to stay with him a couple of times as he grabs his hand. But Rhys kneeled down, placed his forehead agaisn't Coles, and smiles. 

“I promise you won't get hurt.” Getting up he then leaves Cole alone in the library. 

“Please promise that” Cole whispered alone now in the library. 

Not knowing that the elf and the others were behind Cole with their hood over their faces as one of the mages knocked Coles head hard with the blunt end of the mage staff, and Cole went down in a heap. 

“Take him he will be our volunteer.” A chuckle came out of both of them. 

They dragged Coles's body over to the wagon that was awaiting them and making sure to sneak out. Knowing that this might be their last opportunity to get out. As they threw Coles body into the wagon, sutted up, and headed out with a crack of the reins. Going down the road they decided to go near the lake of Val Royeaux and threw the body in there. 

“So when do we give him the potion?” The mage asked throwing his hood back to reveal the black hair mage. 

“Not yet when we get to the docks, we will use the potion, and then throw him in the lake.” The mage with the staff said as he looks up. “Please put your hood back on.” 

The black hair mage placed up his hood again, as they arrived, and they grabbed Coles lifeless body. Going to the docks, the mage with the staff took out a poition that was glowing a silver blue, as the other mage forced Coles mouth open. And with that, he placed the potion in Cole's mouth and then threw him into the lake. 

“How long do you think it will take for the effect to work?” The third mage asked the elf mage. 

“If they are a mage about a couple of hours.” The elf mage stated as he looks up at the two. 

“And if not?” The second mage asked. 

“Then 24 hours let's hope that is not the case.” The elf mage then went over to the carriage and hoped on as he sat down. “Now we wait.” 

Cole now in the icy cold water couldn't see anything just pitch darkness as he was still unconcerned, but then a tingle of magic came over Cole's body. It was a tingling sensation as gills started forming on his neck, and his legs shut close, becoming one, and a tail forming over his legs. As Cole opened his eyes and gasped out, as he looks up above. As he tried gasping for breath, but nothing was coming. Trying to swim up, but of for some reason he wasn't going anywhere. Panicking he looks around, as he closes his eyes. 

“Someone help me! I'm not going to die again!” Cole screamed as he closed his eyes, and closed them shut. 

After a few hours, the mages that were awaiting everything fell asleep on the wagon, as a silver glow came upon the elf mage staff as it illuminated so they could see in the dark. Cole opened his eyes once again as his eyes were now icy blue, and he could see everything that was below the lake. His eyes widen as he looks around, and then rubs his eyes. 

“I...I can see?” He thought as Cole looked around amazed. “B..but how?” Asking that he then felt a pain on his neck, as he reaches up and felt the gills. 

Coel almost screamed underwater as he looks around himself, and now bellow himself to see a fully formed tail, crystal blue, and with little dots on the side. As he looked at his pants that were now at the buttom of the lake that he was in. Shaking his head, he then rubs his eyes in disbelief. 

“This can't be! What am I! What happened to me?!” Now in full panic mode Cole examined himself some more, as he then swishes his tail. “Okay calm down am I dead? No, I'm alive, and I can breathe but.” 

Trying to calm himself he took some breaths in his gills, and then looks around. Looking up he then bites his lip. Okay, he was alive, and well. But he still didn't know how to get up, nor how to do this. He can't move his legs because that was now a tail. And he didn't even know how to control this tale, as he bites his lip. 

“Wait how do fish swim?” He asked himself as he then looks around, as Cole found a couple of fish that was swimming left and right. 

“Maybe.” Cole then swishes his tail back and forth, but the poor boy was only moved left and right. As he then pauses, and places his hand on his cheek, as he tried to think about how to do this. “This might take a while.” 

The sun shone down unto the wagon as the mages rubbed their eyes, and yawned finally awaking from their night sleep. As their hoods were down, and the Orange hair gasped. Jumping off the wagon he then runs over and looks over the dock. 

“Wait did it work?!” The orange hair asked as he looks over the icy water. 

The other mages ran over and looked down. Anxious to see if their experiment would work, as it was 24 hours and the potion should have worked. 

“It should have worked.” The elf stated anxiously as he looks at the two. 

Cole fell asleep on the bottom of the ocean as his now fully developed fish ears wiggled as he thought he heard the mumbling of words. Gasping he then looks up as he was at the bottom of the lake, as he then raises his eyebrow. He then flaps his tail, as he then bites his lip. Flipping his tail, he then starts to move his tail up and down. Finally, he was moving somewhere as he was actually moving up, and he was excited. He was finally going to see up, as he keeps on hearing the mumbling. Finally, he broke the surface gasping out some of the fresh air even though his body didn't need it, his mind thought as he pants and looks up at the dock. There he found the three mages that were now fighting with each other, as the orange hair grabbed the elf by his mage clothes, and had his fist up. 

“You said it would work! You told me it would work.” The orange hair yelled at the elf as he was threatening to punch him. 

“I-I thought it would work, I really did something must have happened that was out of our control.” The elf was now begging as he lifted his hands trying to defend himself. 

“Well look it has been 24 hours and nothing. You lied to us little knife ear, and now you're going to pay for it!” The orange hair growled under his breath as he punched the elf mage. 

The elf mage went down with blood spurting out his nose, and held his nose. As he looks up at the orange hair and shakes his head. Finally, the black hair interviewed before the orange hair could do any more damage taking his hand, and pulling it down forcefully. 

“Look we don't need to beat him up over this he will just make a new position, and we will just have to either wait and see what happens or find someone new.” The black hair mage said holding the orange hair mage hand. 

The orange hair scowled as Cole could tell that he didn't like that answer as he watched them bellow deck, and his blue eyes witnessed everything that has happened. They were the ones to do this as he got turned into whatever this is, and they didn't even know that it worked. 

“Fine but one more screw up and you will regret it.” The orange hair got defused once again and got onto the wagon to take the reins. “Come on.” Saying that he motioned his hands for the others to join. 

The black hair got on board and left without the elf mage. As he yells at them to stop, and wait for him. But they were already gone, and he was alone. Standing there he had tears in his eyes, as he stomped the dock with his mage staff, and yelled out. Cole watched this, as he threw the potion inside the ocean, as his whole body was shaking. 

“This was our way out, and free. I screwed it up, and it's all my fault.” The elf whispered to himself as he shakes and trembles. 

Cole had some sympathy for the elf, and for all of them. They just wanted to be free, to leave the circle where they didn't feel safe, and Cole knew this. They were afraid of the Lord Seeker, and the Templars. And he could understand that anytime he looks at the Templars he cowered in fear, and that is what the mages in the circle were feeling. Swimming towards the dock, he tried climbing up with all his strength even though his tail was actually very heavy. Wanting to talk to the elf to see how he can be changed back, and if he could help. But alas he just fell into the water again, but that made the elf's ear twitch as he looks at the water. 

“Hello? Who is there?” Asking that the elf summoned some manna into his mage staff as it crackled with magic eyes scanning the water, and mage staff ready for an attack. 

Cole watched and got scared. As he just stayed in the water, as he didn't know how to react to this. He couldn't defend himself, and he was helpless right now. As he watches the mages from bellow the water, and sighed. But maybe he got up and poked his head out of the water. Looking at the mage, and smiles. 

“It worked.” Cole saying that the elf looked at him, and his eyes went wide.

“It... you're the one that we put the poition in!” Running over he fell to the ground and gripped the edge of the dock “Did it really work?!” 

Cole could see the excitement in the elf's eyes, and it made him happy. As he then twirls around allowing his fin to go into the air, and then down again in the water. The elf laughed happily almost joyfully, as he gripped his hair. 

“It worked! It actually worked!” The elf got up and stretched out his hands. “Yes!!” Saying that he then laughs joyfully, and gripped his hands.  
Cole could only smile, and be happy for the elf. But then he remembered to ask him, and he moves his fin up and down to stay in place. 

“Can you change me back now? I really need to get back.” Saying that Cole had now a curious, but hopeful look on his face. 

“That is both of us I don't know how to get back to the circle at all-” Shaking his head, he then looks at Cole and then looks at his hands. “I will have to go back and brew a potion to change you back.” 

Cole gave a frown and lowered his head. The elf looked and panicked a little bit seeing the disappointment wonder into Cole's head. 

“L-look! I think there is a way into the circle through the sewers, I will try and find a way back to the circle to make a poition to change you back.” Smiling he then nodded his head and crossed his arms. 

Cole didn't have much choice as he then thinks for a moment, and looks getting an idea that came across his mind. 

“Can you carry me there?” The now Merman Cole asked curiously. 

“Oh no, I think I might die.” The elf mage said laughing for a moment. “By the way call me Kirji.” He said nodding his head. 

“Okay, Kiriji I'm Cole. Then what am I?” Flipping his fin he then pokes his ear and winced a little bit.

“You're a Merman Cole! A sort of half-fish, half-human. Quite amazing is it?” Kriji said with an excited chuckle. “But we need to get back to the circle I will meet you there.” Getting up he then heard Cole.

“Wait can you at least get someone in the circle his name is Rhys he has long black hair, a beard, and is I think what they call him a Senior Knight Enchanter?” Trying to think he then looks up at Kriji Cole gave a hopeful look. 

“Rhys, Rhys I will remember that. Don't worry! I will help you.” Kriji yelled as he ran away down the docks. “Oh boy, I can't wait to tell the two others!” 

Cole smiles as he felt a bit of joy in himself as he was happy that he made the elf happier. Was this kindness or Cole didn't know what this was, but he felt justified. He wasn't evening panicking or anything right now. But as for right now, he had to stay in the lake to see if Rhys will truly come. Hopefully, the elf will find his way back, or if he didn't forget what Cole stated. 

“Please remember” Cole whispered as he saw him go up the stairs.


End file.
